


Fighting the Force

by tilchapterthree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Established Relationship, Events loosely based on TFA and TLJ, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kira Ren - Freeform, Rey has an actual battle between the light and dark side, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, rey is a palpatine, smaller age gap, troublesome bloodlines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilchapterthree/pseuds/tilchapterthree
Summary: The First Order is reigning across the galaxy with Supreme Leader Snoke at the helm. His faithful apprentices, Kylo Ren and Kira Ren, are by his side as they take over more and more of the galaxy. As good and powerful as both of them are, they still have issues preventing them from solidifying their places in the dark side of the Force. The two of them will have to deal with their past demons and previous attachments if they want to stay where they are, both together and alone. But, for both of them, the pull to the light still lurks behind them and they just can't seem to shut it out.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fighting the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> This whole story line just popped up in my mind last night as I was trying to sleep and this was probably the fastest I've written almost 2,000 words. I know that this is a concept that has been done more than a few times, but I am really excited to share this story with you all and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Some notes:  
> 1\. I made the age gap between Rey/Kira and Ben/Kylo smaller as I feel it works better with my timeline and the story line. Kira is 20 and Kylo is 24.  
> 2\. Where the Force Awakens began about 30 years after the Battle of Endor, this story takes place about 17 years after the Battle of Endor.  
> 3\. I will be taking some of the events from both TFA and TLJ, but they may or may not have the same endings due to the different dynamics of relationships through my storyline.  
> 4\. Don't worry, Palpatine is 100% dead and he is not coming back, clone or otherwise. 
> 
> I might add some more notes here as time goes on or if anyone wants me to clarify information.

It is the seventh anniversary of the Battle of Endor and the galaxy is in celebration. Seven years since the dastardly Empire was destroyed and defeated and finally, peace reigns across the galaxy. In honor of this special day, a holostream of the front of the Senate Building on Chandrila was taking place. All of the senators along with their families were lined up on the front steps, laughing, talking, some were dancing. Snoke watched as all of this happened right before his eyes. 

He had met up with the last remaining members of the broken Empire two years after its destruction. Many of them left, to start new lives, to escape back to their families, but the people aboard this ship with him, the ones who stayed behind, were the true heroes. They were all still loyal to the cause the Emperor started some 30 years prior. He had sought them out in hopes of taking over the helm and completing what the Emperor had failed to do. No one knew of their existence yet. He supposed that people knew there were groups that still remained loyal to the Empire, but no one knew about them and he planned to keep it that way until all the pieces fit together and he had his eyes set on the most essential one. 

He scanned the sight before him until his eyes landed on the couple he knew would be there, Senator Leia Organa and her husband, Han Solo. Alongside them, sitting on the shoulders of his father, young Ben Solo. The perfect weapon to break the new Galactic Senate, or whatever they are calling it now, to pieces like they did to the Empire. He was the grandson of Darth Vader, a direct descendant of the fated and powerful Skywalker line. The amount of potential that small child has is astronomical.

When the young Solo, was born, you couldn’t go ten minutes without hearing about it all across the galaxy for months and even years. The son of two Rebellion war heroes, a Prince of Alderaan. Not that that title mattered anymore seeing as Alderaan was one of the first casualties of the first Death Star, but these weak-minded people didn’t care. All Snoke cared about was the raw, untaimed potential. That child would grow up and do great things and Snoke was adamant that it would be in his own interests. 

Ever since the pregnancy was announced, Snoke had been infiltrating the mind of the child. Slowly and scarcely at first. If he had the resources, he would have kidnapped the child years ago. It certainly would have made things easier to train him as a child. However, as time went by, Snoke realized the better alterative would be for Ben Solo to choose to join him himself. And he would, make no mistake about that. Right now, he was fine becoming a friend to the child, someone who he could lean on in times of hardship and crisis and then when the time came, he would offer him a place of solace, somewhere he belonged. It was the perfect plan. However, he had to be patient. 

“Excuse me, Supreme Leader?” Snoke turned around to see his lead advisor, Brendol Hux waiting on the other side of the room. 

“Yes, General Hux?” he asked.

“I have some news to share with you that I feel you would be very interested in hearing,” Hux said walking across the floor, a stack of papers in his hands. He placed the stack on the desk in front of Snoke and waited to proceed. 

“Do go on.”

“Sir, we have been extensively looking into reports we have received detailing the fact that Darth Sidious, or Emperor Palpatine as he was previously known, had a secret family that no one knew about. He had one child who had a child who also had a child as well who is thought to be the last surviving member of the Palpatine line,” he finished and waited for Snoke to respond.

A lost Palpatine child. Imagine what he could accomplish if he had the last member of the Skywalker line along with the last of the Palpatine. Two families forever intertwined with each other. Two of the most powerful Sith who ultimately failed in their mission. Snoke let a sly smile dance across his face as he looked at the documents before him. 

“Have you located this child?” Snoke asked, a plan already forming in his head. 

However, it was all cut short when General Hux responded, “No, sir.”

Snoke’s head shot up, “No? You mean to tell me that you have some how gathered all of this information, but you have no idea where this child could be? They could be dead for all we know and what you have brought me has just been a waste of time.”

“Um, sir, I apologize, we are desperately trying—” Hux started saying before he was cut off. 

“I don’t care. Find the child. If you ever want to see the Empire restored to it previous glory. Find them. I don’t care what it takes. You may go,” Snoke said and turned around from the man to watch the holostream. 

“Yes, sir. I apologize for—” Hux cut off again, but this time it was because he felt his air way being closed shut. He started sputtering and choking for breath. 

“I said go, General,” Snoke said, without turning back around. All he heard was the quick footsteps of the General as he fled the room and he turned his attention back to Ben Solo. He needed both of these children and he would stop at nothing until they were both at his side. The Emperor failed. He would not. 

_10 years later…_

Snoke was sitting upon his dark throne as he watched his two apprentices walk into the room and kneel before him, heads bowed. Kylo Ren and Kira Ren, his masterpieces. One from the Skywalker bloodline and the other from the Palpatines. They had been with him for eight years now and he almost had them finely tuned into the sharp instruments that would destroy the New Galactic Senate, but not yet. They were still young, still wavering into the light at some points, but not for much longer. Oh no, he would finish off the light once and for all and luckily for him, he knew exactly how to do it. 

“My trusted apprentices, I have a mission for you,” Snoke started and stood up, walking to the front of the dais. The two before him didn’t utter a word as their master spoke and kept their heads bowed as they were trained to do. 

“I have received intel that the last piece of the map to Skywalker has been found located. I am sending you both on the mission to go and retrieve it. With it, your destiny will be realized and the light side will be ended. You are to leave immediately to the planet Jakku. Do not fail me,” he said. He could feel tension in the both of them, Kylo Ren from the mention of his Uncle, the Legendary Luke Skywalker, and Kira Ren from the mention of her wasteland of a home world, Jakku. This mission along with the ones following, would test their limits, and if successful, secure them in the dark side of the Force. 

With their heads still bowed, the two said, “Yes, sir.” 

“Then rise, my young apprentices and be on your way,” he spoke and sat back down in his throne. The two before him rose up and he looked both of them in their eyes before they turned away set the plan in motion. He could only hope they wouldn’t fail him. 

The doors to the throne room closed behind them as they exited the room and they started making their way down the hallway to board their ship.  
Kira felt Kylo nudge against her mental walls. She dropped the barrier a little and felt him slip into her mind. 

_Are you going to be okay with returning to Jakku?_ he asked, already feeling her dread seep through the bond. 

_I’m going to have to be, I suppose_ , she replied. She hadn’t seen or been back to Jakku since she left eight years ago. She doesn’t miss it or anything. Oh no, quite the opposite. She hates Jakku with a burning passion. It was the place that her parents abandoned her when she was four, it was the place that she had to learn how to take care of herself from an extremely young age because if she didn’t do it, no one would. She was a stupid child back then, always believed that it was a mistake that her parents left her behind. They left her to die. No one leaves their child on in a deserted wasteland in the hopes that it will give their child a good and happy childhood. 

She has tried her best through the years to forget everything that happened on that planet, but even still, she wakes up some nights screaming. There is a lot that happened that she hasn’t really even processed. Kira hoped that maybe one day, she will just forget everything and be able to move on with her life. Although, she knew the probability of that every happening was slight. Still, she hoped. 

_It will be okay. I will be with you_ , Kylo responded and she wished that she could just hold his hand as they walked down the hallway. But no, that was something they couldn’t do. They had been in a relationship for two years now, but they have always had to hide it and it killed her. He was the one person in the entire world who cared about her and that she cared about, but if anyone knew, one or both of them would most likely be killed. Not because they were doing anything wrong, but because it was a weakness to have these attachments to the ones around them. It creates a way they could be used to hurt the other and she just couldn’t have that. 

She took a deep breath and whispered back to him, _We are close to finding Skywalker. How are you doing with that?_ She didn’t know the whole story of what went down all those years ago between Kylo and his uncle. She knew that Skywalker betrayed him and that solidified Kylo’s fall to the dark, but beyond that he wouldn’t say. She figured he was about in the same mindset as she was when it came to Jakku. To repress until it went away. Unfortunately, it wasn’t working well for either of them. 

_This is the last piece we will need and then I will be able to finish this_ , he returned. She nodded. 

_Let the past die_ , she started. 

_Or kill it if you have too. That is the only way we will be able to be who we were truly meant to be_ , he finished. 

They didn’t speak again as they walked to the hanger and boarded their ship. They had to get to that last piece of the map. She didn’t even want to think about what would happen if they returned without it. Hopefully, she wouldn’t have to. She went over to the window and watched as the ship lifted off and she headed back to Jakku for the first time in eight years. Why couldn’t it have been literally any other planet? She had heard people say that the Force worked in mysterious ways. That may be true, but there were some moments where it was just spiteful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I am planning on updating this two times a week with uploads being done on Wednesdays and Saturdays.


End file.
